Sakuno and(vs) The two Sadist equals for Ryoma
by OtAkU200LiOn
Summary: Sakuno (middle), Ryoma (youngest), Fuji and Yukimura(both older) are Childhood friends. They split up because of their parents. Years have past and now they all meet up again. What will happen? will their life before stay? or will a little fight over someone eat it before they even Know it? First fan fic. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: In this fan fiction Yukimura didn't have any cancer. There is also an OOC. Ok, maybe a little. So don't like it, don't read it.

**Chapter 1: ** Yukimura became our buchou in a weird way.

It was a nice spring day and the school for Rikkai Dai's second years is about to end, next year they will be third years (obviously). Yukimura is having a nice sleep this morning and dreaming peacefully like paradise in your-

"Seichi! Breakfast is ready!" His mother called.

"Hai!" Yukimura said sleepily, inwardly groaning as he went down to eat.

After he ate he went to do all the things he needed to do before going to school (A/N: sorry, too lazy for details.)

~TIMESKIP ~

It was lunch at Rikkai and Yukimura is just plain bored but still keeping his sadistic smile on which keep all students stay away from him in a few centimeters whenever he's around.

Welcome to the life of Yukimura Seichi's sadistic side. Well, that's only a part of him.

Back to where we stop, after Yukimura ate his lunch, he's walking around looking for his friend Sanada Genichiro until he found him in the tennis courts.

"Gen!" He called to the stoic boy.

"Yukimura." Sanada said stoically.

"Can we ha-"

"Alright everyone! Gather up, I have an important announcement before we end our second to the last practice." the captain of the tennis club called which made Yukimura's smile twitched a little but followed what they were told.

"What is it buchou?" Renji, the data master of the team asked.

"Yukimura is the next buchou for the next year." The current captain said simply, bored out of his life.

Counting in 3, 2, 1….

"WHAT?!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Oh, but it is."

There was a lot of complaining and groaning but was stop when the bell rang signaling it's the end of lunch.

Yukimura was shocked that he was the next buchou but was replaced with a smile, inwardly laughing when he looked at his other teammate's reactions. We'll see what will happen next.

Ok. So, scratch the "We'll see what will happen next." thing.

It was SO boring in all his classes, so without the teacher noticing, Yukimura started thinking of his past making him doze off.

**AND DONE! FIRST CHAPIE WHICH IS DONE! Finally.**

**R&R. Till the next chapter fellow readers. XD**

_You might also read this in another website called from 69waterfalls because 69waterfalls is me / mine. reason is that I want my fan fics (similar or not) to be known in different fan fic websites and let people review if its good or bad...don't worry, it's still mine, 69waterfalls is still me / mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: HI! This is the next chapter. Ryoma's not attending any school in this fic. No characters know him for now. Hope you like it. ^_^

Chapter 2: Fuji's our sadist here in Seigaku, Obviously.

It's still the same day like yesterday but the difference is that the third years are having a graduation Ceremony at school. Fuji and his friends are attending it, but they were forced to attend.

~FLASHBACK ~

"OK everyone, great work. This will be our last Tennis practice together with us, Third years." Said the current captain of the Tennis club.

"As you all know, Tezuka would be your buchou next year." and the whole team just nodded.

"As a last request from me, tomorrow will be our graduation and you all should attend. It's not hard, all are supposed to be there so there's no problem on persuading you more." After what he said made a lot of groans from the tennis members. "Ok, dismiss."

Fuji and the others were walking quie—

"Nya! I don't want to go! I have something to do tomorrow!" Eiji

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow too. They can't do that, they just can't."Momo

"Calm down you two. It's just a last request from them."Oishi

"Fshh" Kaido

"Saa…" Fuji

"Li data" Inui

"…." Tezuka

Ok. Scratch that. They were complaining about going tomorrow for the graduation ceremony-

"Uhh, guys. " Taka

They stop arguing,sans Tezuka, and look at Taka. "Yeah?"

"I think we're in trouble." said Taka as he pointed to who was blocking them and they gulp when they saw who it was, third years.

"May we help you, senpai-tachi?"Fuji said with a sadistic smile on which made the third years backed away from the second year in a more non-sadistic space.

"Did we just heard you all not going for tomorrow's free—I mean ceremony?" one of the third year said.

"Hai, why?" Fuji said smile getting a little wider.

"You should attend. A last request at least." said another third year.

"But we don't want to. What are you gonna do about that, sem - pai - ta - chi?" Fuji said making the third years shiver from his words, granted.

One of them (third years) step up and said "Attend or else…"

"Or else what, senpai?" Taka

"Or else something bad would friend Fuji might know what." He said grinning sheepishly.

Fuji thought for a good long minutes until he FINALLY know what's gonna happen next. 'good feeling's gone.' He thought as his smile faded.

~FLASHBACK END~

Fuji remembered it clear as ice and was pissed off making a dark aura, his friends and other students backing out. He took a note for himself: after this day, he'll make their summer just as hot as hell.

**DONE! PHEWW. THAT WASN'T EASY, I'M NOT THAT Experienced WITH MY SADISTIC SIDE. OH WELL, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPIE ** GUYS! sorry if I have a lot of mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis.

A/N: I'm bored! And my head is about to explode! so in this chapter, Ryoma won't be Ryoma. We'll keep his name, though. Don't like changing it. As I said, OOC is here.

Chapter 3: Ryoma's intro. We need it.

It's just a nice day, spring is almost ending and Ryoma's travel is about to end. Well, speaking of traveling, He was traveling as a cat. I mean it, he's. A. Cat. He looks like a black cat with emerald green tinted fur and his eyes is obviously golden orbs.

Of course he can turn into human form. One problem though, his cat ears and tail is popping out. He's still working on hiding it. But he looks cute that way, no offense.

Ryoma is a strange cat of all the cats because he needs to turn 12 or 13 before he can find a master a.k.a FF. (friend forever, together, until we die). Karupin, his trainer/guardian told him it was his family's... prophecies. He even asked who his parents are, what happened to them.

Karupin explained "Nanjiro and Rinko Echizen is your biological parent. Before they got murdered by assassins (dogs), they went here in my house to take care of you. And I said yes. You see, they're also the one who took care of me. They told me that when I was a kitten, they saw me in the street from the cat town. So as a repay for their kindness, I took care of you."

He says 'thank you.' Whenever she answered his questions. The strange things that were happening (to him) confused him, though. People/cat from the village is so protective when it comes to him, and only him.

One time he got lost in the forest, he's injured and can't talk, the next morning he just heard the villagers calling his name. Luckily, one villager found him and called all the other villagers, he examine their faces only to see them relieved and happy.

'Strange' he thought.

Back to the present things, he is now looking for his FF. . He knew it was dangerous but he needs to. He went looking, and looking, and looking until he got tired and went somewhere he can be safe to rest.

Another thing, he was bothered by something. It was the family's... prophecies. Yeah, rules or whatever you call it. First thing is that he can have a master but you have to be 12 or 13 before you could find a master that suits you the best.

"Suits you the best" was another problem, too. He don't know who are the masters that "Suits" him the best.

And then something hit him.

SMACK!

'What was that for?'

'**What are you saying? It's time for you to know that you have found one.**'

'I have?'

'**Actually, it's two.**'

'Two?!'

'**No, three.**'

'WHAT? I thought I only need to find one.'

'**Mm-hm. You need to choose one.**'

'oh. Then it's easy.'

'**Nope. it won't.**'

'What? How?'

'**Oh you'll see what I mean, you just keep forgetting it. Lucky for you, one part of your consciousness remembers something important than tennis.**'

'shut up.'

Oh, one thing I forgot to tell you, He still plays tennis. Same strength, same weakness, different attitude. Yup different attitude, don't worry it's just a little.

Thinking didn't help him in one situation, it's raining and now he's soaking wet from the rain.

He was shaking cold and his whole body was numb too so he obviously can't move. He needed warmth this time.

~TIMESKIP ~

The day after is a sunny day which is kind of pleasant. The thing that is not pleasant is that Ryoma have a fever. Do I need to explain how he feel? maybe. His head hurt, his body feels heavy. He can only wave his tail and whisper 'meow' but that's it. Nothing else until someone, human, found him and carried him too.

Another lucky but strange day happened to him.

Guess the 'master' has to wait. Or does it have to? 

**THAT IS IT! I HAVE ENOUGH! I CAN'T EVEN THINK!**

**OH. Sorry of snapping, But here it is! 3 next time Readers!**

**XD **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: I notice all the time that I'm bad at summarizing the story much less make a title. LOL. Anyway, ummmm…..I don't know, I just continue adding more chapters until it's complete. So here is another one.

I just remembered….. Can you guys vote for this?

Its if I should make my story kawai/friendly "romance" or just stay for kawai "friendships". PM me or just type it as a review…lol… XD

Just wondering…

Chapter 4: Yukimura met a cat this summer.

There was a nice breeze of summer air and Yukimura is in the park.

It was summer. So sometimes summer means doing nothing but to stay at home and sleep. Well guess what, Yukimura is not that kind of a person.

If he got bored, he needs to go somewhere or else his house will be full of dark aura. So he went to the park to cool down.

~TIMESKIP~

Yukimura had fun taking pictures of children playing in the park and is going home alone.

"Meow."

We have a lot of scratches but I'm a Lion so there's no problem. So scratch that. He was carrying a cat who has a fever. Well, at least that's what he predicted.

-FLASHBACK-

Yukimura was taking pictures just on the front of a little forest. While taking pictures, he heard the bushes move.

HE didn't mind because he thought it was one of the kids who's playing but was change when a tail went up.

Yukimura guessed it was a cat despite the fact that there is a 'Meow' that can be heard from behind the bushes.

But it was a very weak 'meow'.

He got curious so he went to where the waving tail is and spotted the cat's whole body.

Yukimura was a little stunned.

The cat looks familiar to him. He shrug it off and pick the cat up when he heard the cat says 'meow' again.

~FLASHBACKENDS~

Yukimura arrived at his house and said "Tadaima!" before walking upstairs to his room (A/N: sorry I don't know how Yukimura's house looks like.)

-Yukimura's room-

He laid the cat on his bed and cover it with his warm blanket. He notice the discomfort of the cat when he laid it down on his bed.

He went outside his room to get some cold water and towel for the cat's fever.

~TIMESKIP~

When Yukimura was about to go take the stairs leading to his own room, he saw a light just enough to be obvious that it was from his room.

He drop the basin and run to his own room.

By the time he open his door, He look for the cat on his bed but found no cat.

He instead saw a sleeping person who has emerald green hair and a silky soft skin for a boy. He (the person) was almost like an angel.

ALMOST.

The boy has a cat ear on the top of his head.

Then it suddenly hit Yukimura in his head.

'OF COURSE!'

'**Oh so now you remember.**'

'Ryo-chan'

'**Whatever.**'

'Why didn't you appear before if you know that I need help to remember him?'

'**Then what's the fun there?**'

'baka.'

'**When I'm a baka then you are too.'**

'I'm not stupid.'

'**exactly.**'

Yukimura was cut through his thoughts when the boy in his bed woke up.

The boy's eyes opened slowly letting the golden orb be revealed.

"Oh, so your awake now huh?" Yukimura ask.

"Huh?" The boy look around and spotted the one who spoke. A small smile was splattered on the boy's red face due to his high fever.

"Yuki-niisan!" the boy exclaimed happily.

"Konichiwa Ryo-chan." Yukimura said while smiling, he went to the boy and hug him which was gladly returned by a sick hu-cat (human and cat combined).

When they broke from hugging Ryoma ask "How'd you find me niisan?" which was answered by "I found you at the park. You were burning so I brought you home. Didn't know it was you, Ryoma."

Ryoma turned even more red when he blushed because of embarrassment. Yukimura, who noticed this, chuckled and ruffle Ryoma's hair.

"Wait here and I'll just bring soup here, ok?" Yukimura

"Hai!"Ryoma

-Living room and kitchen-

"MOM! The cat I brought home was Ryoma." Yukimura said.

She gasp" How is he? Did his fever went down?" she ask.

"No, it just went up." Yukimura

"Oh my goodness gracious. I need to see him." His mom

"Hai." Yukimura

-Back to Yukimura's room-

When they opened the door, they just saw Ryoma lying on the ground no longer on the bed and was crying.

"RYOMA/RYOMA-KUN!" both Yukimura and his mom called and went to where the boy was.

His mom pick Ryoma up and cuddled him(Ryoma) whispering sweet words to calm him down.

"Shhhh, Ryoma-kun, shhhhh….It's ok, it's ok aunt and niisan is here….Don't worry.." she whispered through his ear.

Once he calmed down and was back to a peaceful sleep, they put him back to bed and put a wet towel on his forehead.

They closed the door quietly so they won't woke the sleeping hu-cat.

"Seichi, we need to talk about this."

**And done! This is probably my longest chapter ever! But it was fun making it. If someone out there is waiting for Sakuno to appear, pls. wait. I want a good timing for her to appear. Even for Fuji's next appearance.**

**SO BE PATIENT!**

**R&R as always….Oh well, until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: I almost forgot about updating one chapter in this fic. It feels like a month not almost like a month not updating. And one of my problem is that I have no idea where to continue from where I left off. Well anyway, I'll try my best to continue writing this fic.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Fuji is not himself today.

Ok, I know this is normal but today Fuji looks more like a devil and an angel mixed together as one, let's just say he is much weirder.

His friends were worried sick because Fuji is acting weirder than before. He was also changing his mood from happy to gloomy and repeats those expressions all over again which made it worse.

From morning to the end of the day, his mood was already like that. Wondering why? Ask him not me.

~FLASHBACK~

It was morning and Fuji was about to go down stairs to eat and go to school when a certain thing we, people, call a cellphone, rings.

RING~ RING~ RING~

"Hm?*beep* Moshi moshi?" Fuji answered.

"**Ohayo Fu-kun. How's life?**" From the other end of the phone was Yukimura.

"Ohayo Yuki-kun, what's with the question, hm?" Fuji ask.

"**Oh nothing. But you can guess~**" Yukimura

"Ok. So….Oh, I just remembered, you ask that whenever Ryo-chan is there with you." Fuji ask and realized what he just said and by now, I think he knows the answer.

"**Good job! See you later at my house then. You still remember it, right?**" Yukimura

"Saa, I remember see ya~ *beep*" Fuji

~FLASH BACK ENDS~

And that's what cause to make Fuji like that. Makes it more creepier, _ne?_

Oh well, it was because of what he is thinking while doing whatever he's doing physically.

You asking what he was thinking? Then your lucky cause now I know the answer.

He was thinking things like this:

A/N: 'good thought.' & '**dark thought, doubt**', *emotions, motions, random doings.*

'Wow, my childhood friend is back here in Japan.' *smiles a bright smile*

'**But what if Ryo-chan likes his Yuki-niisan better than me?**' *frowns*

'Oh well, at least we're gonna meet again…' *grins*

'**But what if he ignores me?**' *frowns again*

'Iye, we'll just play together like before.'*smiles*

'**Yeah right, Sano-chan **(for short from Sakuno's name) **isn't here. Ryo-chan would just cry out loud for remembering that**.' *sinister aura*

'But it's fine, me and Yuki-kun is there to comfort him.' *warm smile* 

*Author(ess) sighs* Oh my, I can't continue. So let's just say he was thinking about random stuff with the current topic.

So right about now he is waiting for SOMEONE'S door to open from inside, PATIENTLY.

Fuji knock again and again, once. In. A. While.

THEN someone answer. 'Finally' he said in his mind while twitching in the outside.

"It's been a while, Fu-kun." Yukimura

"Saa, it is…"Fuji said going in…

To Be Continued…..Again. 

**Ahhhh….now I can breathe free.**

**I know it was long before I updated again and you might be thinking this:**

"**What?! (s)he didn't update for at least half a month and the fic is only short?"**

**Kidding… At least for right now, Readers should know that I'm a short fic writer. At least I survive this by writing a chapter with 1-4 or if lucky 1-8 pages or up if I have more energy than before.**

**Till next time readers! 6_6**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…

A/N: Haven't updated for long, ne? I was supposed to update last May 11 but then I need to do something for my mother. It was mother's day too so yeah…..

Anyhow, here is the fan fic.

Chapter 6: This is just the beginning…

Fuji and Yukimura went inside the house. Fuji said "hi" to his friend's mother before they went to Yukimura's room.

-Yukimura's room-

When Fuji opened the door, they found themselves staring to a not so beautiful sight.

Yukimura's clothes were everywhere, The cabinets and drawers were opened and it looks more like a tornado went inside his room.

They looked at the bed and found that the cat weren't there lying down peacefully. Instead, they found an empty bed with the blanket unorganized. But on top of the pillow lies a small note saying:

**I'm not stupid,**

**Borrowing your neko.**

**He said "ok!", **

**If you ask.**

Now this is getting interesting….

You see, they obviously know who it was. Spoiler right?(not really.)

The thing is that this person is so spoiled that you get annoyed sometimes.

Word people, **sometimes.**

They flipped the paper and found a small map of where they, the person and Ryoma, might be.

They threw the paper and went outside to search for their friend.

-In the park-

Oh, don't worry. It happens most of the time. So they know what to do after.

Yes, after they found the person who took Ryoma and Ryoma himself.

~ Time skip~

They found Ryoma standing beside a vending machine with a person who's in front of it, trying to pick some drinks for both of them.

They weren't that close so they could only hear faint sounds and some words….

"You…..mad?"

"….don't really….."

"But…."

"…it's nothing…."

Those were the words they just heard when they heard another words but it was a "KYAAAA!" from fan girls that came from nowhere..

"MONKEY KING! RUN!"

Atobe carried Ryoma in a not so cool way and ran.

~Another Time skip~

Ryoma's rolling on the floor beside another vending machine laughing out loud while Atobe just twitched.

He thought he was the center of attention from the fan girls but was broken when their eyes has one target: Ryoma.

He has to carry him quickly and hide from them or else both the sadist will torture him.

Asking why Ryoma said that? Like what I just said before, it happens most of the time. Atobe was already tortured once and trust me, you won't like it.

Ryoma can't run that fast yet because he was seriously sick. He just called Monkey king to pretend to catnap him so he could go outside. So at least Atobe knows what to do.

And um, about the messy room, Ryoma did it because he was seriously bored so….Yeah, that's what happened..

-with Yukimura and Fuji-

They saw what happened. From the fan girls to the part where Ryoma was still laughing.

They were enjoying the scene, but needs to pretend they don't know what happened.

They'll be in trouble.

It's like a trouble chain isn't it? It's so fun!

*whispers*Tell you later…

Anyway, Yukimura and Fuji took Ryoma from Atobe, they said their goodbyes and went home after.

-Yukimura's room-

"Why do you have to do that again Ryo-chan?"

"Yeah, you could've made both of your oneesans in trouble…"

"Sowwy, I was just bored!"

"You could've told us though, because those fan hucats are always looking for you."

"I agree."

One more thing, those fan girls that you saw was half human and half cat. That's why they didn't say any weird questions that make Ryoma uncomfortable.

They were playing board games while waiting for dinner.

Well, instead of playing tennis in the middle of the night.

Fuji already called his parents so that they won't worry about him.

"SEICHI!" Yukimura's mom burst into his room. Yukimura and the others thought something was wrong but when they saw her face, well, she was smiling brightly.

"Good news, my son, good news…"

**Pheww….this one was close to eight pages. It's only seven though.**

**Excited? Just wait for the next chapter. XD**

**Oh, and I won't promise anything. I did say I would update last week but I didn't say I promise, so don't expect anything to be exact.**

**Till the next chapie guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Just thinking if I should continue this because I'm having a lack of ideas for this fan fic. I then decided to continue because it's getting interesting anyway so might as well enjoy it with everybody else. (who reads it too.)

Chapter 7: Arrival

After a week of the Atobe-catnaping-Ryoma problem, Yukimura's mother was creepily happy about a certain someone who's coming to their house for a few more hours.

And Ryoma was outside too, playing tennis against the wall. Fuji was also out to take random pictures without him. So Yuki-kun was left there reading random books he could find from the bookshelf the have.

Then his phone rang.

"Hm? *beep* Moshi- moshi?"

"**Yuki- kun, is Ryoma there?**"

"Karupin-san. Yes, he's here. Why?"

"**Oh nothing, just making sure he didn't end up being squashed by a vehicle.**"

" Uh….*sweatdrop* Of course he wasn't hit by a vehicle, Ms. Karupin."

"**Good. Because I'll scratch you and Fuji if he was.**"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"**Is your mother there?**"

"Hai. You can call her to her phone now. I probably need to go."

"**OK. Bye. *beep***"

Yuki-kun stood up and went where Ryoma was but he wasn't there. He looked everywhere the hucat might go but there were no sign of him anywhere. And the last place he'll go is probably the airport.

The Airport.

Damn, He forgot that someone's arriving today. Someone Ryoma would love to be with. "Sano-chan.."

He raced to the Airport to look for Ryoma but he was nowhere to be found. Then he saw Sano-chan.

Carrying a cat.

That has emerald fur.

With a happy but creepy smile crept on Sano-chan's face.

'Uh-oh….' Yuki-kun thought.

"YUKI-NEESAN!" she shouted as she waved her free hand. He knew what to do next so he went there and picked Sano's luggage and went inside a taxi cab.

"Ne, why isn't Zen-chan supposed to be with you?" Sano asked. (Zen came from Echizen.) Yuki nodded and told her the part where he found Ryoma and he has a fever too. But now he's better.

Sakuno cuddled Ryoma on the way to her grandmother's house and was welcomed after she got in.

Seigaku was also there so Ryoma can't transfer into a hucat yet. So the whole time he was passed onto one person to another. Yuki just chat with the Seigaku's captain, Tezuka about the upcoming events around the tennis teams of different schools.

And yet Sano's just happy she could play with Ryoma again. And this time, she's planning something great.

**Well, at least I haven't given up yet. **

**And I still survived!**

**Till the next chapie then!**


End file.
